It's Nice To Meet You
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Evie meets Beth's grandmother - and the meeting does not go how she'd imagined it would. Takes place about a month after You Aren't Evil.


It was a typical Friday night. Actually, it was anything but typical. Typically, Beth and Evie would have gone to dinner, sometimes adding a movie or a night of dancing to the mix, before ending up in either Mal and Evie's room or Beth and Audrey's room - usually Mal and Evie's room.

This Friday night, however, they'd been forced to spend the evening apart. Evie had a huge paper to write, several homework assignments to complete, and a major exam to study for, while Beth had to go off and perform her princess duties for the night. Beth had hoped to be done early enough to stop by Evie's room, but she'd decided that it was too late and headed straight to her own room.

Two hours after falling asleep, however, she was woken up by a pillow hitting her in the face. Blinking, she stopped the next blow by raising her arm before sitting up. "What the hell, Evie?" she hissed, trying to avoid waking Audrey up. A quick glance to the other side of the room told her that Audrey wasn't in the room, most likely choosing to spend the night in Chad's room. Turning back to her girlfriend, she raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I've been waiting for you in my room only to find out from Audrey that you've been back for two hours." Evie said. Beth ran a hand over her face.

"I figured you'd be sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up."

"Well, you should have." Evie said. Beth sighed.

"I'm sorry for being considerate." she mumbled, falling back onto her pillow. Evie sat down on the bed, stretching out so her legs were tangled with her girlfriend's, cupping the blonde's cheek and pulling her into a kiss. "You missed me." Beth whispered.

"I missed you." Evie agreed. Beth smiled slightly. "This was the first Friday night we've spent apart in months and I hated it."

"So did I, Eves. I missed you, too." Beth said. Evie leaned into the girl. "You know what we'd usually be doing on a Friday night?"

"I do." Evie said with a grin, rolling on top of the girl and kissing her.

* * *

The next morning, the pair woke up to the sound of loud knocking on Beth's dorm room door. "Who the hell is knocking on your door this early?" Evie mumbled as she curled into her girlfriend. Beth shrugged as she sat up. "Don't go."

"I have to answer the door, Eves." Beth said, pulling out of her girlfriend's embrace and putting the extra-large sweatshirt she'd stolen from Evie on.

"No." Evie whined. Beth chuckled, turning and kissing her girlfriend.

"Go back to sleep." she whispered, walking to the door and opening it. Seeing her parents, she gasped. "Mom, Dad!" Beth exclaimed, closing her door far enough so only she was visible. Eyes wide, Evie quickly jumped up, grabbed the blue and yellow robe Beth kept by her bed and slipped it on. "What are you doing here?"

"Your grandmother is in town, she insisted on seeing you and your brother right away. She's currently speaking with Fairy Godmother down the hall, but she'll be here any second."

"Grandma is here?" Beth squeaked. Adam nodded. "Excellent." the princess mumbled sarcastically. In the room, Evie covered her face with her hand. Before Beth could think of a reason to shut the door, her grandmother appeared in front of her. "Oh, god." the blonde whispered.

"Bethany." Beth smiled weakly.

"Hi, Grandma." she said, hugging her grandmother. The older woman eyed her granddaughter's clothing choice.

"This is how you answer the door for your parents?"

"I wasn't exactly expecting my parents to be on the other side." Beth pointed out.

"So this is how you answer the door for your classmates?" her grandmother asked.

"Depends on what I want from them." Beth joked. The older woman chuckled as Belle and Adam sent their daughter warning glares. Clearing her throat, Belle turned to her daughter.

"Are you going to let us in?" she asked.

"Oh, well, Audrey's in the shower and she could come out any moment." Beth lied. Adam raised an eyebrow.

"That's funny, because we just saw Audrey when we walked in the building and she was heading to breakfast." he said. Beth glanced over at Evie. "Is Evie clothed?" Beth nodded, stepping back and allowing her parents and grandmother to enter. Evie smiled sheepishly, waving. "Hello, Evie."

"Your Majesties." Beth bit her lip. "We didn't have sex." Evie blurted out. Belle raised an eyebrow.

"Evie, sweetie, you're a terrible liar. I do hope you didn't rely on that skill to survive on the Isle." she said. Beth snorted out a laugh, causing her girlfriend to glare before turning back to the woman.

"No, ma'am, I had other strengths." she said, avoiding Beth's grandmother's gaze. Glancing at her girlfriend, Beth grabbed Evie's hand and pulled her close.

"Grandma, this is my girlfriend, Evie." she said. Evie smiled nervously. "Eves, this is my grandmother, Queen Amelia."

"Hello, Your Majesty." The older woman raised an eyebrow, just barely refraining from smirking as she observed the robe-covered teenager. Remembering that she was wearing her girlfriend's robe - and only her girlfriend's robe - Evie subtly stepped behind the princess. "It's nice to meet you." she said. Amelia nodded with a smile. After a few awkward moments, Adam cleared his throat.

"Get dressed. We're going to breakfast. Meet us outside in an hour." she said, stepping into the hall with his wife and mother. Evie let out a groan as the door shut, walking back to Beth's bed.

"Evie..." Beth said, turning to her girlfriend.

"I cannot believe that that is how I met your grandmother." Evie mumbled, collapsing on the bed. Beth chuckled, walking over to her girlfriend and sitting down next to her.

"It could have been worse." Evie looked up.

"How?" she asked. Beth chuckled.

"They could have walked in while we were having sex." she pointed out. Evie let out a laugh as Beth ran her thumb over her cheek. "It'll be fine, Eves. She'll love you. In all honesty, she probably thinks its hilarious that this is how she met you."

"I don't. It's embarrassing." Evie mumbled. Beth chuckled, kissing her girlfriend's forehead. "She's going to hate me."

"Nobody could ever hate you, Evie. I'm pretty sure it's physically impossible."

"Uma hated me so much that she spelled me." Evie pointed out. Beth shrugged.

"I think that was more about getting to my family than hating you." Evie sighed. "We have a breakfast to get to, so you should probably go get dressed."

"Yeah." Evie whispered, sitting up. Standing up, she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. "I'll see you in an hour."

"Okay." Beth said, smiling at her girlfriend as the taller girl left the room.

* * *

"I heard you made quite the impression on Queen Amelia." Mal said as Evie and Beth arrived at the circular table that had been reserved for the group. Evie rolled her eyes before moving to pull her girlfriend's chair out for her. "You met her wearing a robe?"

"What were you wearing?" Evie asked.

"A gown. I met her a month and a half ago at a ball that you weren't able to attend, I think it was when you had the flu." Mal said, smirking. Beth looked over, just barely stopping herself from laughing as Evie sat down next to her. Before the teenagers could continue their conversation, Adam, Belle, and Amelia approached the table. Amelia sat down in between Mal and Evie. Feeling the need to say something, Evie turned to the older woman.

"Your Majesty, I want to apologize for this morning. Beth and I... We're not these crazy, hormonal teenagers that can't control themselves. We are truly in love and-" Amelia held up a hand, cutting the girl off.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. I've been a teenager in love before. I understand. My husband and I were-" Beth, Ben, and Adam let out sounds of disgust, causing the older woman to laugh. Evie blushed as the woman placed a hand over hers. "You and my granddaughter love each other, that's obvious to anyone. As long as you treat her the way she deserves to be treated - not because she's the Princess, but because she is a wonderful and amazing young woman - you and I won't have any problems."

"She's my world." Evie said. Beth blushed, looking down at her plate as Evie grabbed her hand. "She's the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. I love your granddaughter more than I ever thought I could love another person."

"And you feel the same, Bethany?" Amelia asked. Beth nodded with a smile.

"Evie is everything to me. I think I might love her a little too much, because I honestly don't think I could survive if something happened to her. I don't want to ever live without her, she's... She is my everything." she said. Evie leaned over and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's head. "So, Grandma, what are you thinking about ordering?" Smiling at the girls, Amelia opened her menu.

* * *

"This morning was humiliating." Evie said, poking at her chicken later that night. They'd decided to have a date since they'd missed it the night before. Beth chuckled as she took a bite of her pasta. "It's not funny, Beth."

"Actually, it is." Beth replied. Evie glared from across the table. "Eves, it's okay. She thought it was funny."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Evie asked. Beth nodded. "It doesn't."

"Evie..." The taller girl sighed. "I'm sorry, pretty." Beth whispered.

"It's not your fault, I came into your room last night." Evie mumbled.

"And we had fun. A lot of fun." Beth said. Evie smiled, despite how embarrassed she was. "We're in love, baby. I'm not going to apologize for showing how much I love you." Evie bit her lip. "I love you, Lady Evelyn."

"I love you, too." Evie said, leaning over and kissing her girlfriend. A soft smile on her face, she sat back in her chair.

* * *

"Where are we sleeping tonight?" Beth asked as they walked back to their dorm building.

"I'm sleeping in my room. You're sleeping in yours." Evie said. Beth frowned. "You can't possibly be surprised."

"Evie, come on. I can just about guarantee that my parents and grandmother won't come back tomorrow morning."

"Audrey will be in your room, Mal will be in mine." Evie pointed.

"Neither one of them care. Most of the time, Mal sleeps in Ben and Chad's room on the night we're in yours, Audrey sleeps in there room on the night we're in mine." Beth said as they reached her room.

"Good night, Bethany." Evie said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Beth's cheek. Beth pouted as her attempts to pull Evie closer failed. When Evie walked toward her own room, Beth leaned against her door.

"For someone who claims that we're too codependent, you don't seem to want to spend time with me anymore." she teased. Evie rolled her eyes with a smile as she reached her own dorm. "You cannot wear that dress and then leave me."

"Good night, my love." she said, blowing Beth a kiss and walking into her room.

* * *

Four hours later, Evie was woken up by a gentle shake. Blinking for a moment, she saw her girlfriend. "B?"

"Hi."

"What are you doing in here?" Evie whispered. Beth smiled, lifting the sheet and slipping into the spot next her girlfriend.

"I missed you." she said, kissing the girl. Evie smiled into the kiss before pulling away. "You're my perfect girl and I missed you. I love sleeping in the same bed as you, Evie, and I don't care if we have sex or not. I just want to sleep next to you and I want to wake up in your arms."

"Baby..." Evie whispered, pulling her girlfriend into a kiss. Beth grinned, but that moment was short lived - ending when they heard an exasperated groan from across the room.

"You two are disgusting." Mal growled from her bed. Beth laughed. "Go to sleep."

"We are." Evie said, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend. Beth smiled at the taller girl as she pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you, beautiful."

"I love you, too, pretty." Beth whispered.

* * *

The next morning, Beth woke up to find Evie staring at her and raised an eyebrow as she realized Evie had been watching her sleep. "Good morning, creep." she mumbled. Evie laughed, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend.

"Good morning." she said. Beth smiled softly. "Are we too codependent?"

"We are, but I'm okay with that. I like sleeping in the same bed as you." Beth said, rolling onto her back and grinning as Evie moved so she was straddling her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Evie whispered, leaning in and kissing the princess.

* * *

"Mal!" The purple-haired girl grinned as she saw Amelia approaching her and hugged the woman. "Beth wasn't in her room, I can only assume she slept in yours."

"Yes, she did." Mal said, turning to lead the adults to her room. "They were asleep when I went to breakfast, but they're probably awa-" Opening the door and seeing her best friend's bare back, Mal rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" Evie turned her head and closed her eyes when she saw Amelia.

"Maybe we are these crazy hormonal teenagers who can't control themselves." she mumbled. Mal snorted out a laugh, walking over and grabbing her friend's shirt, handing it to her. "Thank you." the taller girl whispered, slipping her shirt on.

"Can we talk after Evie and I get ready for the day?" Beth asked as Evie moved off of her. Amelia laughed.

"I just came to say goodbye to you, Mal, Evie, and your brother. I'm going home." she said.

"Already?" Beth asked, standing up. Evie looked over at her girlfriend, grabbing a sweatshirt and slipping it on over her shirt. Amelia nodded. "You just got here."

"It was a quick trip, sweetheart. I came to meet Evie, which I did." the woman explained. Evie smiled, standing up and walking over to her girlfriend's grandmother. "It was nice to meet you, sweetheart."

"Me? It was an absolute honor to meet you, Your Majesty. Beth talks about you all the time, she adores you. I'm so happy I was able to finally meet you." Evie said. Amelia smiled.

"Likewise, Lady Evelyn." she said. Evie grinned as she was pulled into a hug. "Take care of my granddaughter." Amelia whispered.

"I most definitely will. Her heart is safe with me." Evie promised, pulling back. Taking a step back, she watched as Beth said goodbye to her grandmother. When Beth stepped away, she made her way over to Evie and wrapped her arms around Evie's waist and watched as her grandmother walked over the room. Letting out a sigh, she looked up at her girlfriend. "Are you okay?" Evie asked.

"She just got here." Beth whispered. Evie pressed a kiss to her head.

"We'll go visit her during our next school break. Neverland isn't that far away." she said.

"It's far enough." Evie chuckled. "You promise we'll go? When she moved to Neverland, it was awful for me. I saw her every single day for fourteen years and then she was gone. I miss her." Beth said. Evie smiled.

"We'll go, I promise." she said. Beth kissed her girlfriend. "Go get ready and then we'll go to the dining hall for breakfast." Evie said. Beth nodded, slipping away from her girlfriend.

* * *

"We're not sleeping in the same room for awhile." Evie announced as she and Beth walked across campus hand in hand on their way to class after breakfast.

"Sleeping is not our problem. It's the part where we take our clothes off that gets us in trouble." the blonde commented. Evie chuckled as Beth pulled them to a stop. "I love you, Evie, and I'm not going to stop sleeping in the same bed with you just because we've been walked in on a couple of times."

"I love you, too." Evie whispered, pressing a kiss to Beth's jaw. Beth smiled softly. "You are the love of my life and we're going to have the rest of our lives to sleep in the same bed."

"So why can't we start right now?" Beth asked softly. Evie grinned as she leaned back to see her girlfriend's face.

"You're right." she said. Beth nodded. "We're not having sex tonight, though." The blonde chuckled.

"Whatever you want, Eves." she said, kissing her girlfriend softly. Pulling away, Beth ran her thumb over Evie's cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." Evie said, smiling as Beth slipped away from her and made her way to class. Leaning against the tree they'd stopped in front of, she let out a happy sigh. "I'm going to marry her." she whispered.


End file.
